Ji Yeon-Enhanced transcript
---- Enhanced version of Season 4, Episode 7: Ji Yeon-Enhanced Produced by: Met|Hodder ---- Act 1 This is the freighter located 92 miles from the island. Frank Lapidus is a former airline pilot. He was assigned to fly Oceanic 815 on the day of the crash, but was replaced. Regina is the woman whose voice we've recently heard over satellite phone calls to the island. Regina's book is Survivors of the Chancellor Jules Verne's novel about shipwreck survivors who experience a series of terrifying events. Demond was recently afflicted with a temporal displacement condition. Minkowski was the communications officer on the freighter who had the same affliction as Desmond and died of a brain aneurysm The satellite phone on the island was broken during Juliet and Charlotte's fight in the Tempest station in last week's episode. Ji Yeon means "flower of wisdom." The sound you hear is an episode of the TV show Exposé, dubbed in Korean. Exposé starred Nikki, an 815 survivor and that was the same episode of Exposé she was working on when we met her in Season 3. Act 2 Kate is referring to the Tempest a DHARMA station that Ben used to kill everyone from the DHARMA Initiative. Daniel Faraday told Jack and Kate that rescue was not the freighter team's primary objective. The beach camp's kitchen is stocked with DHARMA food rations that are air-dropped to the island in crates. Sawyer taught Jin how to say "beer" "I'm sorry," "you were right" and "those pants don't make you look fat." Juliet's cuts and bruises were caused by the fight with Charlotte in the Tempest station in last week's episode. Juliet was recruited to the island by Ben to solve the Others' pregnancy problems but she was unable to determine why women die during pregnancy on the island. Claire's baby, Aaron, was conceived in Sydney and born on the island after the crash. This is a flash forward, revealing Sun as the latest Oceanic 6 survivor. Kate has been to the barracks twice and recently returned, so she knows the way. She was there to find out if the freighter team knows that she is a fugitive. Sun had the affair with her English teacher a man named Jae Lee, which was revealed in "The Glass Ballerina" in Season 3. Act 3 The survivors got this outrigger from Karl when he came to warn them about the Others. It's the same boat Charlie and Desmond used to dive to the Looking Glass station. Jin is the son of a fisherman. The island has cured Rose's cancer enabled Locke to walk after being paralyzed and allowed Sun and Jin to conceive a child. Locke killed Naomi, a pilot from the freighter by throwing a knife into her back. Ben told Michael in the Season 2 finale that the Others were the "good guys." This is the ship's doctor. He examined Desmond when Desmond was experiencing temporal displacement. This is Regina, the woman Frank spoke with at the beginning of the episode. Act 4 The bizarre incidents and strange behavior onboard the freighter are an homage to the haunted hotel in Stephen King's The Shining. Charles Widmore is the father of Desmond's girlfriend Penny Widmore. Captain Gault's name is a nod to William Hope Hodgson's Captain Gault stories from his 1917 book about a captain who has occult knowledge of arcane religious artifacts. In this season's 2nd episode, "Confirmed Dead" an Oceanic aircraft was found at the bottom of the Sunda Trench off Bali. The public was led to believe it was flight 815. Juliet desperately wants to go home to see her sister Rachel, a cancer survivor. Juliet helped Rachel get pregnant after her body was ravaged by chemotherapy. This is not Kevin Johnson, but Michael Dawson. He is an 815 survivor who betrayed his friends to get his son, Walt, back from the Others. Ben then gave him a boat to leave the island. Act 5 Before Jin and Sun arrived on the island Jin worked for Sun's father, Mr. Paik. Jin's name is on the middle of the gravestone. His date of birth, 11.27.1974, is on the right along with the date of his death, 9.22.2004 which is the same day as the crash of 815. Category:Season 4